Sentimientos
by sandra hatake
Summary: Todos alguna vez han amado a alguien, los "sentimientos" nos unen a otras personas queramos aceptarlo o no, ¿Sera Hibari Kyoya la excepcion? ¿Existe alguien capaz de despertar en el un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor?
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola a todos! Si, ya sé que debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, pero como dije en alguna de mis otras historias doña inspiración viene cuando se le da la gana y esta vez toco mi puerta XD espero que esta pequeña historia sea de su agrado y advierto que tal vez Hibari me haya quedado un poquito tierno ^_^ no me maten por eso, en fin, sin afán de aburrirlos los dejo con esta nueva entrega XD

**Situaciones inesperadas…**

"_Han pasado tantos años desde la primera vez que te vi, demasiados diría yo, no eres más aquella pequeña niña de graciosa figura que llego de china, no, ahora eres toda una mujer, una fantástica y hermosa mujer, fuerte, decidida, pero sobre todo, una que no me pertenece…_

_El amor no es más que una estupidez, una pérdida de tiempo al igual que el compañerismo, la amistad y muchos otros lazos que establecen los herbívoros como Sawada Tsunayoshi, el amor te hace débil, te convierte en un imbécil sin voluntad propia ¿Dar la vida por alguien? Es la más grande hipocresía que he oído, no hay nada más importante que uno mismo, o por lo menos, eso es lo que solía pensar… Creía que el amor y esa clase de sentimientos eran propios de los herbívoros, que cosas como esas no me afectarían pues yo era diferente y digo era, por que ahora estoy seguro de que no es así, fue un duro golpe para mi orgullo admitir que me preocupaba por alguien más a parte de mi, que sería capaz de dar la vida por alguien que no era yo, que había algo mas allá de pelear, que un hombre como yo podía albergar aquello de lo que tanto hablaba la manada de herbívoros que tenías por amigos, fue difícil y muy duro admitir que.. Que podía amar a alguien… ¿Muy tarde verdad? Vaya ironías de la vida, ahora que puedo decirlo abiertamente, hoy que mis sentimientos por ti crecen día con día pues, aunque muchos crean que no los tengo están presentes en mi y son por ti… ¿Por qué no te dije lo que sentía aquella vez?, esa pregunta se repite una y otra vez en mi mente, ¿Por qué no pude decirlo como lo hago ahora? Hoy las palabras fluyen libremente pero es muy tarde pues se… sé que no podrán alcanzarte…_

_Recuerdo claramente aquel día, tu graciosa figura y tus mejillas sonrojadas al entregarme esa pequeña caja con chocolates, inconscientemente una sonrisa escapo de mis labios al verte correr avergonzada después de dármelos, era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a mí de esa forma, sin miedo, confiando en que no la lastimaría, me pregunto si sabias entonces de mi reputación, no lo sé y creo que jamás lo sabré. Si te soy sincero, creo que fue desde ese momento que llamaste mi atención, eras tan pequeña, tan frágil, tan inocente y a la vez fuerte, con un dominio envidiable en artes marciales, con una seriedad impropia para tu edad, la verdad es que no sé en qué momento te detalle tanto, solo puedo decir que para cuando me di cuenta ya eras alguien especial y eso… eso me asustaba…_

_No quería admitirlo pero era verdad, me aterraba pensar en la sola idea de estar convirtiéndome en un herbívoro mas, en estar desarrollando aquellos sentimientos que ellos compartían y eso… eso me llevo a cometer muchos errores, errores de los que ahora me arrepiento. Claramente recuerdo el día en que cometí el peor error de todos, aquel que te alejo definitivamente de mí, un par de años atrás apareciste sorpresivamente en mi oficina, supuse que directo del instituto pues aun llevabas el uniforme, llegaste con una caja de chocolates en las manos; totalmente sonrojada me los diste confesando tus sentimientos por mi esperando una respuesta de mi parte, me quede en silencio, no supe que decir pues las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que me diste unos, antes eras una niña, la persona que en aquel entonces tenía frente a mi era una mujer, una que me estaba entregando su corazón junto a esos chocolates, mi corazón se acelero con la sola idea y eso me asustó aun mas, estaba perdiendo el control de mi mismo, tu sola presencia me ponía nervioso, me comportaba como un imbécil cerca de ti, aunque nunca dejaba que lo notaras solía chocar con cualquier cosa cuando de lejos te veía venir, me trasformaba en un completo inútil, eso me molestaba y a la vez recalcaba mi miedo, era peligroso tenerte cerca, no, tu presencia no era el problema, el problema era lo que empezaba a sentir por ti, fue por eso que… que cometí aquella estupidez…_

"No vuelvas a interrumpir mi trabajo con idioteces como esas, no me hagas perder el tiempo" "Dáselos a alguien que los quiera, vete y encuentra a alguien más" "Y no llores ¿Quieres? es realmente molesto"

_Pude ver como reprimías inútilmente tus lágrimas pues a pesar de que lo intentabas, estas brotaban aun en contra de tu voluntad, apretaste con fuerza entre tus manos aquella caja que era para mí y siendo incapaz de reprimir tu llanto, sin decir una palabra más saliste corriendo de mi oficina. Me sentí la peor basura del mundo, te había lastimado, pude ver claramente el dolor en tus ojos, cerré los puños con fuerza y de un solo golpe partí en dos mi escritorio, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de hacer algo como eso? Sentí como mi pecho se oprimía lenta y dolorosamente, dolía y dolía mucho, pero estaba seguro de que no era nada comparado con el dolor que había provocado en ti, caí pesadamente sobre mi silla esperando que aquella opresión desapareciera mas por el contrario, se hizo cada vez mas y mas grande hasta llegar al punto de hacerme respirar con dificultad, estuve tentado a ir tras de ti pero sabía que si lo hacía no habría marcha atrás, entraría a un terreno desconocido en el que tenía miedo, si, miedo de pelear; la imagen de tu rostro bañado en lagrimas venia una y otra vez a mi mente sin que pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo, entonces lo decidí, fui tras de ti pero no pude hallarte, solo encontré la pequeña caja en uno de los botes de basura del lugar, lo tome entre mis manos y en el encontré una pequeña nota _

"Sé que no te gustan mucho los dulces por eso les puse algo de café, así no serán tan empalagosos" "Pruébalos y dime qué opinas ¿sí? Si te gustan te hare mas el próximo año" "Cómelos todos o me enfadare contigo Hibari Kyoya"

PD: "En serio, cómelos ¿sí? ¡Y no se los des a Kasukabe! Estos son especialmente para ti…"

_Apreté con fuerza el pequeño papel entre mis manos, apoye mi espalda en una pared y me deslice por ella hasta llegar al suelo, oculté el rostro entre mis rodillas y trate inútilmente de reprimir un rebelde lagrima que se deslizo por mi mejilla, era un maldito desgraciado que había alejado a la única persona que realmente se preocupaba por él, no era más que basura…_

_Poco después fui a la base Vongola sabiendo que desde que entraste al instituto vivas allí, odiaba mezclarme con Sawada y los demás herbívoros pero debía encontrarte, las disculpas no eran lo mío, a decir verdad nunca lo había hecho pero como dicen algunos herbívoros, para todo hay una primera vez, fui directamente con Sawada Tsunayoshi pues no logre encontrarte, pregunte por ti pero no quiso decirme nada, lo amenace, use todos mis recurso para ubicarte más todo fue en vano, estuvo totalmente reacio a decirme lo que quería._

"Amenázame cuanto quieras, golpéame si deseas pero no te lo diré" "Ya le hiciste mucho daño, no la busques mas, ella no quiere saber nada de ti"

_Lance un golpe contra la pared que rozo la mejilla de Sawada tratando de intimidarlo, sentí su temor cuando el concreto crujió tras el mas no dio su brazo a torcer, se negó a decirme dónde estabas, en ese momento aparecieron los otros herbívoros entre ellos, aquel chico vaca, ese mocoso con el que solías jugar cuando niña, ese cobarde que con su sola presencia lograba enfadarme pues era más cercano a ti que yo, mas ahora que con mi estupidez te había alejado de mi. Aquel molesto chico vaca se acerco a mí ¿Acaso pensaba amenazarme? Poco después llegaría mi respuesta junto a un golpe de su parte, me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Desde cuándo ese mocoso se atrevía a retarme?, no, la pregunta era ¿Desde cuándo Sawada lo permitía?_

"Por tu culpa… ¡Por tu culpa I-Pin se fue!" "No la busques mas" "tu solo la lastimas"

_Pude notar como sus piernas temblaban con cada palabra que decía, supongo que ese chico vaca estaba consciente de que podría golpearlo hasta la muerte en ese preciso momento y por eso temblaba, me puse de pie y sin decir más palabra me fui, el tenía razón y eso… eso me enfurecía, ¡No hacía falta que alguien como él me lo dijera! Estaba consciente del daño que te había hecho; no importaba si ellos no me lo decían, te encontraría y entonces hablaríamos, te diría aquello que por temor no pude decir…_

_Intente por todos los medio hallarte, créeme que pase días enteros intentando dar con tu paradero pero el siempre intervenía, Sawada entorpecía mi búsqueda, supongo que tu se lo pediste y si te soy sincero no te culpo, estabas en todo tu derecho de ocultarte de mi, de no querer volver a verme jamás, fui un imbécil ¿cierto? Para mí era natural que tú siempre estuvieras allí, conmigo, nunca imagine que algún día podrías faltarme pero habías elegido un camino diferente, uno en el que no estaba incluido yo…_

_Desistí de mi búsqueda, si no querías verme no era quien para imponerte mi presencia, después de todo había sido mi culpa, fui yo quien te alejo y ahora… ahora debía aprender a vivir sin ti. El tiempo pasó y nada volvió a ser igual, me hiciste mucha falta, tu sonrisa, tus ojos, tu voz, todo…Me desconozco… no sé en qué momento me convertí en esto que soy ahora, un herbívoro más que solo vive y respira por ti…_

_Hace poco supe que volvías, mi corazón volvió a latir como hace mucho no hacía, al fin podría verte más aquella noticia llegaba acompañada de un rumor, si bien el saber de tu regreso me devolvió la vida, la noticia que llegaba contigo acabo con lo poco que quedaba de mi "I-Pi-chan y Lambo se casan" eso fue lo que Sasagawa Kyoko dijo sin saber que yo estaba presente. Me negué a creerlo, debía ser una broma no podías haberme olvidado tan pronto ¿Verdad?, regrese a mi base esperando que todo esto no fuera más que un mal sueño, que al despertar estarías allí como siempre, a mi lado, jugando con hibird o con roll, mas cuando entre a mi habitación un sobre en mi escritorio me esperaba, lo cogí entre mis manos y me basto con leer el remitente para comprender que no era un pesadilla, que era un maldita realidad, mi realidad…_

"Lambo e I-Pin" "tenemos el honor de invitar a usted y compañía a ser testigo de nuestro enlace matrimonial…"

_No pude seguir leyendo, aquella opresión en mi pecho, la misma que sentí el día que te deje partir creció, se hizo fuerte, demasiado fuerte, arroje todas las cosas de mi escritorio, destroce todo lo que encontré en mi camino, necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba calmarme, necesitaba… necesita tu presencia… necesitaba de ti…_

_Hice pedazos aquella invitación, me negaba a creer lo que en ella decía, me negaba a aceptar la realidad, entonces recordé mis propias palabras "Vete y encuentra a alguien más…" cuando dije que lo hicieras estaba mintiéndome a mí mismo, negando lo que mi corazón gritaba cada vez que te veía, fui un estúpido… quisiera ir y encontrar a ese chico vaca, golpearlo hasta la muerte, desaparecerlo de este mundo y llevarte conmigo, pero no lo hare por que se… sé que no te merezco, no merezco a una mujer como tú…_

_Hoy puedo decirlo libremente, sé que es tarde pero quiero hacerlo, te amo, te amo como nunca creí que podría amar a alguien, sé bien que no podre estar a tu lado, no ahora que estarás con él, que vivirás con él, que tus besos, tus caricias, tu cuerpo, todo será de él, este es mi castigo, saberte cerca y no poder tenerte, estar a un paso de ti, ser testigo de cómo le darás tu vida a ese estúpido chico vaca, perderte a manos de él, pero sé que lo merezco por eso prefiero callar… no sabes las ganas que tengo de presentarme en la iglesia, acabar con el cobarde que tienes por prometido y raptarte del altar, llevarte a un lugar en el que nadie podría hallarnos y hacerte mía cada noche igual que en mis sueños… soy patético ¿Cierto? Me atrevo a llamar cobarde al estúpido chico vaca cuando aquí, el único cobarde, el único estúpido soy yo… _

_Ya no te entretengo mas, se que debes estar ansiosa por llegar a la iglesia y desposarte con él, mas solo quiero que sepas que… que deseo tu felicidad, si, tu felicidad, aquella que yo te negué, se feliz aunque no sea conmigo, no importa lo solo o triste que me sienta, por primera vez quiero dejar de ser egoísta y quiero dejarte ser feliz…_

_Ni siquiera se para que estoy escribiendo esto pues se que no tendré el valor para entregarlo, no ahora que pude verte desde lejos, radiante, con una sonrisa que ilumina todo a su paso, no ahora que… que eres feliz…, e que no lo merezco pero quería pedirte perdón, perdón por todo el daño que te hice y también… también por ser egoísta y no quedarme a acompañarte en este día tan especial pero… pero créeme que no lo soportaría. Sin embargo quería darte las gracias, gracias por enseñarme que un hombre como yo también podía amar, por mostrarme un mundo en el que había algo más que peleas, por estar allí para mi, por acercarte a mi sin importar todo lo que hice en el pasado, gracias por amarme aun con todos los defectos que pude tener, gracias por existir I-Pin, gracias por todo y… adiós…"_

-I-Pin-chan –llamo Kyoko al ver como la china no dejaba de llorar mientras sujetaba un papel entre sus manos ya con el vestido de novia puesto- ¿Que sucede? ¿Qué dice ese papel?

-I-Pin –replico Lambo que preocupado por ella había entrado a la habitación- ¿Qué…?

-¿Dónde está? –cuestiono la china a Kasukabe con la mirada gacha ignorando por completo a Lambo- ¿Por qué se despide?

Guardo silencio, no supo que decir o hacer, no supo cómo reaccionar, ella lo había ignorado completamente, parecía que lo único que podía captar su atención era el trozo de papel que llevaba en las manos, estaba en shock, recordó que la única vez que la había visto en ese estado fue por él, Hibari Kyoya, ¿Acaso es tipo no iba a dejarla en paz?, Se acerco a ella con la intención de abrazarla más ella levanto la mirada encontrando sus ojos con los suyos, el conocía esa mirada, era la misma que ella tenía cuando lo rechazo, "_Lo siento lambo pero… pero a mí me gusta alguien más"_ esas fueron sus palabras, él sabía de antemano sus respuesta pero quiso intentarlo, ella desde pequeña estuvo enamorada del Hibari, ¿Sería entonces una carta de él? Al parecer si, pues I-Pin sujetaba con fuerza el papel entre sus manos. Podía percibir la disyuntiva de la china y sabía el por qué, sea lo que sea que esa carta decía había removido los sentimientos de ella hacia el guardián de la nube, el problema no era Hibari ni I–Pin, el obstáculo era el…

Muchos pensaban que era un inmaduro y en parte tenían razón, cuando quería algo simplemente lo tomaba y ya pero con I-Pin era diferente, él la amaba y por eso haría lo que el creía mejor para ella, la dejaría ir… Se acerco a I-Pin y la envolvió en un sorpresivo abrazo, ella ensancho ligeramente los ojos por la sorpresa, acaso Lambo…

-Ve con el… -susurró el bovino mientras ocultaba su rostro de la china pues no quería que ella lo viera en esos momentos- si eso es lo quieres…

-Pe-pero Lambo tu… -trato de decir la pelinegra, ¿Sería posible que lambo supiera que…?-

-Lo supe desde siempre –susurró mientras se separaba de I-Pin y le dedicaba una sonrisa- no lo has olvidado y nunca lo harás… -agrego ante la sorpresa de los guardianes que se habían congregado en el lugar- amas a Hibari, I-Pin…

-Lambo… -susurró la china clavando la mirada en el suelo, era verdad, puso todo de su parte para enamorase de su mejor amigo pero… le fue imposible, su mente, su corazón, esos le pertenecían solo a él, a Hibari Kyoya, acepto la propuesta de lambo por ser él quien siempre estuvo a su lado, apoyándola y por qué… por que creyó que Hibari jamás podría corresponderle, se lo había dejado en claro ese día, pero ahora… ahora las cosas eran diferentes…-

-¿A qué viene esa cara I-Pin? –Cuestionó en tono juguetón el bovino mientras la empujaba fuera de la habitación- ve a buscarlo, por nuestra boda no te preocupes, yo le explicare a los invitados

-Lo siento lambo… -susurró la china mientras lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, amaba a Kyoya pero no quería lastimar a su mejor amigo, no después de todo lo que había hecho por ella- yo…

-¡Ya vete! –Regaño el bovino mientras se dirigía Kasukabe- ¿Dónde está el?

-En el aeropuerto –contestó el aludido mientras todos veían confundidos la escena, ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Se cancelaba la boda? ¡Que alguien diga algo!- cuando supo de la boda reservo el primer vuelo de la aerolínea

-¡Imposible! –replicó el bovino para luego empujar a I-Pin fuera de la habitación-debes irte ¡Ya! De lo contrario no lo alcanzaras, tal vez ya se fue…

-Kyo-san me llamo hace 5 minutos –intervino Kasukabe- dijo que su vuelo salía en 20 minutos, nos quedan 15 para llegar

-Llévala por favor -pidió lambo al subordinado de Hibari-

El aludido asintió ligeramente y se encamino a la salida seguido de I-Pin, si se daba prisa tal vez llegarían a tiempo. En la habitación que anteriormente era ocupada por la china los confundidos guardianes esperaban una explicación de lo que acababa de pasar, Tsuna se acerco a Lambo que permanecía inmóvil, de pie frente a la puerta por la que la china había salido, toco su hombro tratando de llamar su atención más cuando lo hizo, el bovino rompió en llanto como cuando niño, ocultando su rostro con su antebrazo, dejar ir a I-Pin había sido más doloroso de lo que creyó…

-¿Qué paso Lambo? –cuestiono el decimo tratando de entender parte del enredo aunque tenía cierta idea del motivo y ese tenía nombre y apellido Hibari Kyoya- ¿Hibari-san tiene algo que ver? ¿Le hizo algo a I-Pin?

-No –respondió el bovino calmándose ligeramente, por lo menos dejando de llorar- el no hizo nada… -susurro recordando cómo es que aquella carta había llegado a manos de I-Pin- absolutamente nada…

Inicio de flash back

Lambo caminaba por los pasillos de la base Vongola, aun era temprano como para ir a la iglesia tal vez podría ver a I-Pin antes de encontrarse en el altar, se encamino hacia la habitación de la china, estuvo a punto de entrar cuando oyó unas voces dentro por lo que prefirió escuchar antes de ingresar al recinto, ¿Qué había llamado su atención?, una sola palabra, un nombre, Hibari Kyoya…

-¿Acaso no pudo venir personalmente? –Cuestiono temerosa la china dirigiendo su mirada a Kasukabe- ¿Se vale de sus subordinados para darme eso? –Agrego señalando el sobre que Kasukabe llevaba en las manos- Sea lo que sea no lo quiero, no tengo tiempo que perder

-¿Al menos podría revisarlo antes de la boda? –cuestiono con insistencia, con voz casi suplicante- por favor…

-¿Por qué tanta insistencia Kasukabe-san? –pregunto la china mientras entregaba el velo a Kyoko y Haru que la estaban ayudando con el vestido- si era tan urgente bien podía haber venido él a decirlo ¿No cree?

-Kyo-san no sabe que estoy aquí… -respondió aludido desviando ligeramente la mirada y sorprendiendo a I-Pin ¿Kasukabe ocultando algo a Hibari? Eso era extraño-

-No entiendo –replico la china confundida- ¿El no lo envió?

-Así es –contesto el aludido bajo la mirada confundida de Kyoko y Haru ¿Qué estaba pasando allí? ¿Qué tenían que ver Hibari e I-Pin?- como le dije antes, el no sabe que estoy aquí, mucho menos que les estoy entregando esta carta –agrego mientras le entregaba el sobre siendo recibido por una indecisa I-Pin ¿Por qué tenían que pasara estas cosas cuando iba a casarse?- a decir verdad el no pensaba entregársela…

-¿Qué? –pregunto nuevamente la china, ¿Hibari no iba a darle esa carta? Entonces ¿por qué…?-

-Esta mañana –contesto Kasukabe recordando lo sucedido- fui a la oficina de Kyo-san y la encontré prácticamente destrozada, el estaba sentado en el suelo recostado contra la pared mientras sostenía entre las manos el sobre que le acabo de entregar –agrego haciendo referencia a la carta que una sorprendida y ahora, dudosa I-Pin sostenía- cuando lo llame se puso de pie y me dio la espalda sin decir una palabra, tomo el sobre y lo tiro sobre lo que quedaba de su escritorio _"Deseaste de todo esto" " que no queda nada"_ esas fueron sus palabras, pero no pude desechar esa carta…

-Entonces… ¿Por qué? –Cuestiono la china mientras apretaba con fuerza el sobre- ¿Por qué la trajo aquí? Si él no quería dármela entonces…

-Kyo-san está sufriendo –Confeso Kasukabe aun sabiendo que si Hibari se enteraba de lo que estaba haciendo su vida correría peligro- todo este tiempo, desde el momento en que usted se fue… -agrego sorprendiendo a I-Pin y compañía- más ahora que va a casarse…

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Cuestiono Kyoko confundida por la situación ¿Hibari Kyoya sufriendo por I-Pin?- ¿Quiere alguien explicarnos lo que sucede?

-Tengo la sospecha –replico Kasukabe haciendo caso omiso a los cuestionamientos de Kyoko- de que en esa carta el expresa todo lo que no pudo decirle, Kyo-san es alguien que difícilmente expresa lo que siente y más aun si es algo nuevo para él, le pido por favor –agrego mientras hacia una reverencia frente a ella- que lea esa carta antes de casarse, es lo único que quisiera que haga, se lo ruego…

I-Pin asintió ligeramente y bajo la mirada extrañada de las chicas comenzó su silenciosa lectura…

Fin del flash back

-No sé que dice la carta –informa lambo prosiguiendo con su relato pues mientras recordaba narraba lo sucedido en la habitación- pero sea lo sea logro remover los sentimientos que I-Pin guardaba hacia él…

-Lambo… -susurró el decimo pues el sabia lo mucho que el bovino quería a I-Pin-

-Quiten esas caras –regaño el chico vaca al ver que todos lo veían con compasión- esto fue lo mejor, I-Pin jamás sería feliz casándose con un hombre al que no ama. Solo espero que haya podido alcanzarlo… -agrego en un susurró pensando en la joven china- espero que no haya sido en vano…

Kasukabe aceleraba el auto a todo lo que daba mientras que I-Pin no le quitaba la vista al reloj, faltaban menos de 5 minutos para que el vuelo partiera, si no lo alcanzaba tal vez nunca podría decirle la verdad, el se iría pensando que ella amaba a lambo cuando en realidad no había podido olvidarlo, que no lo odiaba, que sus sentimientos por el no habían cambiado a pesar del tiempo separados, que a pesar de todo ella lo seguía amando. No fue hasta el día de su boda cuando en realidad pudo saber la magnitud de los sentimientos del guardián de la nube, imagino cualquier cosa, menos que el tuviera miedo, miedo de, como bien dijo Kasukabe algo desconocido, ella no supo comprenderlo y el no supo expresarse, ambos se habían equivocado y ahora debían arreglar las cosas…

-_Por favor Kyoya espera un poco mas… -pensó mientras llagaban al aeropuerto- no te vayas, no sin saber la verdad…_

La gente veía con curiosidad como una chica vestida de novia corría a la sal de abordaje del aeropuerto, según Kasukabe Kyoya partiría a Italia pero no se quedaría allí por mucho, un día, a lo mucho dos, después… solo el sabia a donde iría, había dejado su anillo Vongola en la oficina del decimo, señal de que se alejaba de forma indefinida de la familia, que renunciaba a todo lazo con ella, que tal vez no volvería jamás…

Llego a la puerta de abordaje con destino a Italia mas no la dejaron pasar, con ayuda de Kasukabe que entretuvo al guardia logro escabullirse más cuando lo logro, solo pudo ver el avión que empezaba a despegar y que se llevaría Kyoya lejos de ella, golpeo el cristal, lo llamo con desesperación mas todo intento por atraer su atención fue inútil, Hibari Kyoya había abordo el vuelo con dirección a Italia ignorando completamente la verdad, sin saber que I-Pin no fue capaz de casarse con Lambo, ignorando que ella… ella aun lo amaba…

Kasukabe se acerco a I-Pin que permanecía de rodillas en el suelo con la mirada perdida en aquel vitral que permitía divisar el avión que empezaba a despegar, lo había perdido… ayudada por el se puso de pie y aun bajo la mirada de los curiosos se encamino al auto, no sin antes ver hacia el cielo, observando como el avión se hacia cada vez mas y mas pequeño hasta desaparecer definitivamente de su vista, ambos cometieron muchos errores, el por miedo, ella por orgullo, "vaya ironías de la vida" decía la carta de Kyoya, cuánta razón tenía, era realmente irónica aquella situación, el creyendo que ella amaba a Lambo cuando en realidad era él, Hibari Kyoya quien le robaba el sueño y ella, creyendo que jamás sería correspondida y ahora sabía que no era cierto, que él la amaba…

"No pude alcanzarte, hoy te marchaste sin sospechar siquiera de mis sentimientos por ti, sin embargo no pierdo la esperanza, se que volveré a verte pues al igual que tú me buscaste yo hare lo mismo, te buscare hasta por debajo de las piedras si es necesario, por eso… espérame, espérame Hibari Kyoya, volveremos a vernos y entonces, podre decirte cuanto te amo…"

Con esos pensamientos en mente y la mirada perdida aun en el vasto cielo I-Pin emprendió su camino, su búsqueda empezaba ahora…

¿Fin?

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Bueno, la verdad esta historia fue pensada como un one shot pero al final salió esto, ¿ustedes que dicen? ¿Lo dejo con este final o escribo un capítulo más? Me gustaría saber su opinión con respecto al tema ^0^ en fin, siendo ya muy tarde para que este despierta, me voy retirando, espero haya sido de sus agrado y sin más que decir, me voy, nos estamos leyendo, si ustedes quieren, en un siguiente episodio de esta historia, de lo contrario ya será en alguna otra, hasta la próxima *0*_


	2. Chapter 2

_¡Hola a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer este fic! Para empezar diré que este capítulo me quedo un "poquito" largo, la verdad pensé en partirlo en dos pero como parece que estaré lejos de mi computadora por un tiempo preferí dejarlo todo de una sola vez, espero sea de su agrado y que Hibari no me haya quedado tan ma T_T, en fin, sin afán de aburrirlos aquí les dejo el segundo y último capítulo de __**Sentimientos**_

_**Y así todo paso…**_

Ha pasado más de medio año desde que Hibari se alejo de todo lo que involucraba a los Vongola, nadie supo nada de él a pesar de que usaron todos los recursos disponibles que el decimo tenía, parecía como si se lo hubiese tragado la tierra, algunos se atrevían a sugerir que tal vez ni siquiera estaba con vida, sin embargo había alguien que no perdía la esperanza ¿Quién? Una joven procedente de China, la misma que no había dejado de buscarlo día con día, noche tras noche sin descanso alguno tratando de dar con su paradero mas todo intento parecía inútil, no habían registros de transacciones bancarias de parte del guardián, no habían pasajes comprados a su nombre, no existían registros que comprobaran siquiera que había viajado, lo último que se supo de él fue que viajo a Italia según palabras de Kasukabe pero después de eso… simplemente desapareció…

Pronto un año paso desde su partida, incluso I-Pin comenzaba a perder las esperanzas de encontrarlo, ¿Dónde podría haberse metido para desaparecer de esa forma? ¿Acaso estaría…? ¡No! Eso era imposible, Hibari Kyoya era fuerte, el más fuerte de los guardianes, nadie podría derrotarlo ¿Verdad? El era invencible…. O eso era lo que I-Pin se repetía hasta el cansancio tratando de mantener viva su esperanza. Ahora se encontraba tomando un pequeño descanso en lo que fue el despacho del guardián, leyendo una y otra vez aquella carta que sin quererlo, había llegado a sus manos, la misma que le abrió los ojos a la verdad aunque fuera tarde, solía deprimirse con aquella línea que recitaba un adiós de parte de Hibari, solo Dios podría saber cuánto deseaba tenerlo en frente, abrazarlo, besarlo y decirle que estaba equivocado, que era él a quien realmente amaba y que no había tenido el valor de casarse con otro que no fuera él, sin embargo veía cada vez más lejana aquella posibilidad, aquel encuentro que esperaba con ansias tal vez no podría darse o… tal vez si…

-¡I-Pin! –Exclamo Tsuna ligeramente emocionado entrando al lugar con papel en mano- I-Pin… tengo noticias… -agrego tratando de recuperar el aliento, parecía haber corrido hasta allí- noticias de… Hibari-san…

-¿D-de Kyoya? –cuestiono la chica con expectación, esperando que fueran buenas noticias, tal vez ahora… podría verlo…- Tsuna-san… ¿Sabe donde esta? ¿Dónde se encuentra él?

-Si –contesto el decimo ya recuperado cambiando su expresión a una mas… seria…- aunque… no creo que te agrade mucho saberlo… -agrego logrando preocupar a la china-

-¿P-por qué? –Cuestiono ligeramente nerviosa- ¿Dónde…?

-Secondigliano… -susurró el decimo sorprendiendo a la china- sabes… ¿sabes que es cierto?

-P-pero que… -replico la muchacha sin creer aun las palabras del joven Vongola- ¡Que hace el ahí! ese lugar es…

-Es uno de los barrios más peligroso de Italia –completo la frase el castaño- no sé que hace allí, pero según nos informaron lo vieron en ese lugar –agrego para luego ver la expresión preocupada de la china- ¡P-pero no te preocupes! E-el está bien, sabes que desde la escuela él ha controlado a los criminales así que no…

-Tsuna-san –interrumpió la china apretando contra su pecho la carta escrita por Hibari- ¿Puede ayudarme a llegar allí?

-¡Claro que sí! –Contesto el aludido- para eso vine, mañana podrás ir a verlo, Gokudera-kun y Yamamoto te acompañaran, así no…

-Déjeme ir… sola… -pidió sorprendiendo al decimo, ese lugar era peligroso incluso para alguien entrenado como ella- por favor…

-Pero I-Pin… -susurro Tsuna no muy convencido de la idea de la china-

-Es lo único que le pido –refuto la china haciendo una reverencia ante el decimo- quiero hacer esto sola

-Está bien –contesto Tsuna a pesar de no estar de acuerdo con la idea- pero ellos te acompañaran hasta Italia –agrego refiriéndose a Gokudera y Yamamoto- si algo sucede será más fácil que te ayuden si están allí, podrás buscar a Hibari-san por tu cuenta una vez lleguen halla

-Muchas gracias Tsuna-san –dijo la pelinegra esbozando una sonrisa, después de un año de su partida al fin podría verlo-

Tsuna sonrió al igual que la china, era bueno ver que después de un año de aquel incidente recuperaba aquel brillo en sus ojos, ese que conservaba desde pequeña y que ahora, después de sufrir por la partida del guardián de la nube volvía a su mirada, solo esperaba que todo saliera bien en ese viaje y que el Hibari que estaba en Italia no hubiese cambiado. Dejando a una I-Pin llena de esperanzas partió hacia su base preparando luego, todo lo referente al viaje, ahora todo dependía de I-Pin.

Las horas transcurrían lentamente para I-Pin, ahora que sabia el paradero de Kyoya no podía esperar más para verlo, la espera se le hizo eterna, podría decirse que casi no durmió esperando el momento de su partida a Italia, de su encuentro con el… Al día siguiente fue la primera en presentarse en la base Vongola y poco después, acompañada por Gokudera y Yamamoto partió rumbo a Italia decidida a hablar con él, el momento era ese…

Apenas toco suelo italiano quiso ir en busca del guardián sin embargo sus acompañantes la detuvieron pues debían dejar sus maletas en el hotel antes de ir a cualquier parte, se sonrojo cuando los guardianes la molestaron debido a su "prisa" por querer ver al guardián y aunque odiara admitirlo, ellos tenían razón, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas poder verlo, abrazarlo, cosa que solo le permitía a ella, decirle sus sentimientos, contarle que no se había casado con lambo por él y que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, era demasiada su ansiedad como para poder disimularlo.

-Llevaremos el equipaje al hotel más tarde –replico Gokudera subiendo las maletas al auto que lo esperaba fuera del aeropuerto- Sera mejor buscarlo ahora

-¿N-No hay problema? –cuestiono la china avergonzada pro su comportamiento-

-Claro que no –contesto Yamamoto con su típica sonrisa-vamos de una vez, después de todo para eso viajamos hasta aquí

-¡Mu-muchas gracias! –Exclamo I-Pin mientras hacia una reverencia frente a ellos- pero… yo quisiera que…

-Tranquila I-Pin –replico Yamamoto- solo te llevaremos hasta haya, hablar con él será cosa tuya

-Muchas gracias –contesto la china haciendo una reverencia ante sus acompañantes- Y disculpen las molestias

-Vámonos -agrego Gokudera mientras subían al auto- es un largo camino hasta haya

I-Pin y Yamamoto asintieron, el con una sonrisa y ella con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, odiaba causarle problemas a los demás pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, se tragaría su propio orgullo para poder encontrarlo, aun no tenía idea de que hacia Kyoya en un lugar como ese o por que había permanecido en Italia y no había viajado a otro lugar como se creía pero esas son cosas que le preguntaría después, cuando lo tuviera frente a ella.

Nunca se le había hecho tan largo un viaje, desde las horas de vuelo de Japón a Italia hasta el recorrido que ahora hacían en el auto, todo parecía correr con lentitud, ¿Tan ansiosa estaba por verlo? La verdad es que si, estaba realmente emocionado por encontrarse con él pero más que eso, quería saber que estaba bien, que su estancia en aquel lugar no había causado estragos, no solo en su salud, también en su lado emocional, después de todo aquella carta que aun llevaba consigo fue escrita por un Hibari deprimido, en una faceta que nunca creyó conocería del guardián y eso la preocupaba. La voz de Gokudera la saco de sus cavilaciones indicándole que cerrar las ventanas del coche pues a partir de ese punto las cosas se ponían peligrosas, se percato entonces de que el día llegaba a su fin y pronto, la noche cayo…

A lo largo del camino, a pesar de la oscuridad, pudo ver como el paisaje se deterioraba considerablemente hasta llegar a un punto en el que la carretera era difícilmente transitable, delincuentes recostados en las paredes de casas cuyas fachadas estaban "decoradas" por las obscenidades que aquellos sujetos escribían si el más mínimo temor pues la policía destacaba por su ausencia, otros sujetos golpeando salvajemente a un incauto que seguramente solo transitaba por allí, a otros asaltando a una mujer al parecer de vida fácil, entiéndase meretriz, dado a juzgar por su aspecto, un paisaje totalmente salvaje ¿En verdad Kyoya vivía en un lugar como ese? Su cuerpo tembló ante aquella idea más sus cavilaciones se vieron nuevamente interrumpidas por la voz de Yamamoto, que le indicaba haber llegado al lugar. Dirigió su vista hacia el lugar sin bajar del auto aun llevándose una sorpresa, Hibari vivía en un ¿Bar? Dirigió un mirada confundida hacia sus acompañantes buscando una respuesta coherente, el no podía vivir en un lugar así ¿Verdad? El odiaba el ruido, los grupos de Herbívoros, entonces ¿Cómo?...

-El vive en la casa de al lado –aclaro Gokudera señalando una casa cuyo estado era deprimente pero no tanto si la comparaba con las demás, podría decirse que era la mejor del lugar- el bar es donde se le ve con frecuencia –agrego llevándose una mirada sorprendida de la china- no sé que hace allí pero siempre se le ve en el mismo lugar, por lo menos eso es lo que nos informaron

-Te esperaremos aquí afuera–dijo Yamamoto mientras le abría la puerta del auto a I-Pin- ahora ve con el…

La china asintió tímidamente para luego descender del auto bajo la mirada atenta de aquellos delincuentes que atraídos por el auto se habían congregado a los alrededores, ahora agradecía al decimo por enviar a Yamamoto y Gokudera con ella. Tomo todo el aire que pudo como para darse valor y con paso firme se encamino hacia la puerta de aquella casa, toco el timbre esperando pacientemente a que atendieran esperando que por eso puerta apareciera el…

Al cabo de unos minutos que se le hicieron interminables se oyó la bisagra de la puerta crujir, alzo la vista obteniendo como resultado que aquella seguridad y valor se fueran al tacho obteniendo a cambio solo nerviosismo y un enorme sonrojo en el rostro, era él, y parecía estar saliendo de la ducha pues para deleite de la vista de muchas mujeres que cruzaban la calle el guardián traía puesto unos pantalones negros semi abiertos, sin camisa y con una toalla colgando de su cuello, con el cabello mojado que se ceñía a las facciones de su rostro mientras una traviesa gota de agua se deslizaba por su pecho hasta perderse en los pliegues del pantalón, era oficial I-Pin estaba al borde de un infarto…

Hibari no esperaba que la persona que toco la puerta fuera I-Pin, aquella visita lo tomo desprevenido, había soñado tanto con volver a verla y ahora estaba allí, de pie, parada frente a él con las mejillas decoradas por un ligero rubor que la hacían ver más hermosa de lo que el recordaba. No sabía que decir ni hacer, para empezar ¿Qué hacia ella en un lugar como ese? Y la pregunta del millón ¿Por qué no estaba con el estúpido chico vaca? Ambos trataron de hablar al mismo tiempo, cortando sus frases al instante, ella bajo la mirada más sonrojada de lo que ya estaba y el no supo qué hacer, desvió ligeramente la mirada sintiéndose nervioso, sintiendo que su corazón volvió a latir después de mucho tiempo…

-¿Qué haces aquí? –cuestiono sonando frio sin quererlo, golpeándose mentalmente por ello, ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Ese era su carácter-

-Y-yo… yo vine a… -Hace poco tenía pensado todo lo que le diría y ahora solo podía tartamudear, genial, estaba quedando como una tonta frente a él- a… decirte algo…. Algo muy importante, yo…

-¿Dónde está el? –cuestiono son cierto resentimiento, demonios, estaba perdiendo el control después de todo ella no sabía de sus sentimientos y así solo lograría asustarla- tu esposo… -susurró sin mostrar cuanto le costaba decir aquella palabra- ¿Por qué no vino contigo?

-Y-yo no… -susurró aun sonrojada tratado de articular alguna frase coherente- no me… no me case…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –cuestiono incrédulo el guardián de la nube, ¿Qué sucedería para que ella no se casara? Acaso…. Si lo que creía era verdad Kasukabe era hombre muerto…- ¿Porque…?

-Leí tu carta… -susurro la china corroborando las sospechas que tenía, definitivamente mataría a Kasukabe, aunque…. Si lo pensaba detenidamente ella no se casó por ese motivo, entonces eso quería decir que ella…. Ella aun….-

-Eso… eso quiere decir que tu… -susurró Hibari sintiéndose inseguro por primera vez pues no quería hacerse falsas ilusiones con ella- tu aun… después de todo lo que te hice…

-Yo… -replico la china olvidando por completo que estaban en el umbral de la casa al igual que Hibari y que empezaba a llover- yo…. Yo te am…

-¿Quién es Kyoya? –Cuestiono una voz femenina apareciendo detrás del guardián-

I-Pin se quedo estática, no supo que decir o hacer, detrás de Kyoya había aparecido una mujer de figura envidiable, de piel blanca, ojos claros y cabello castaño oscuro, un poco más baja que él tratándolo con inusual confianza diciéndole "Kyoya" y usando una camisa masculina semi abierta como única prenda aparte de los interiores, los vio a ambos ahí, parados frente a ella, la mujer sujetando el brazo del guardián con una sonrisa en los labios, mientras el permanecía inmóvil sin decir nada, no había que ser muy inteligente para saber lo que pasaba ¿Verdad? Ella había viajado desde Japón solo para verlo, creyendo en la absurda idea de que el podría amarla, que aquellas palabras escritas en ese pedazo de papel que ahora apretaba con fuerza entre sus manos eran reales, que el realmente podría amarla tanto como ella lo quería a él, pero no, había caído nuevamente en su juego, era un estúpida…

Apretó con más fuerza aquel papel entre sus manos, bajó la mirada tratado de ocultar sus lágrimas que se mezclaban con la lluvia pues no quería darle el gusto de verla llorar por él, no de nuevo…

-Perdón –se excuso la china secando inútilmente las lagrimas que no dejaban de salir de sus ojos- creo que llegue en un mal momento

-Esto no es lo que crees –replicó el guardián intuyendo lo que cruzaba por la mente de I-Pin en ese momento zafándose instantáneamente del agarre de la mujer- ella y yo no…

-Lamento la interrupción Hibari-san –agrego mientras le daba la espalda y sin darle tiempo a más echaba a correr-

-¡Espera! –Replico viendo como corría sin rumbo fijo- ¡Demonios! –se regaño a si mismo mientras corría tras ella-

-Vamos también –Dijo Yamamoto a Gokudera mientras trataban de subir al auto siendo detenidos por aquella extraña mujer-

-Déjenlos solos –ordeno la castaña mientras veía como la silueta de Hibari desparecía por alguna calle del lugar- es algo que solo ellos deben arreglar, el ha esperado mucho tiempo por esto, por ella…

-Si claro –contesto Gokudera con ironía marcada en cada palabra- y la esperaba bien acompañado ¿cierto?

-Si tú crees que dos botellas de Whisky por noche son buena compañía… -replico la mujer recordando lo que había pasado Kyoya- entonces sí, estuvo bien acompañado…

-¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestiono Yamamoto con seriedad algo extraño viniendo de el- para empezar, ¿Quién eres?

-Mi nombre es…

-¿Que pasa Shizuka? –pregunto un hombre alto y fornido de cabello y ojos negros apreciando tras la castaña- ¿Donde está Kyoya? Necesito ayuda para llevar las cajas de licor a la bodega

-Temo que tendrás que hacerlo solo cariño –replico la mujer mientras dirija su vista hacia los confundidos guardianes- el es mi esposo –agrego señalando al recién llegado confundiendo aun mas a los muchachos- nosotros somos los dueños del bar, Kyoya trabaja aquí y vive en nuestra casa

-¿Como rayos termino el aquí? –Cuestiono aun confundido Gokudera- ¡El odia el ruido!

-Es un gruñón de primera –dijo Shizuka esbozando una sonrisa- pero es buena persona, ha sufrido mucho durante estos meses ahora solo espero que pueda arreglar las cosas con ella…

-¿Ella está aquí? –Cuestiono el hombre- a perdón, mi nombre es Akuto –agrego dirigiéndose a los guardianes para luego devolver la vista a su esposa- ¿Entonces ella vino a buscarlo?

-Si –contesto la mujer- pero malinterpreto las cosas, ¿Puedes creer que todos pensaron que éramos pareja? –Agrego sonriendo deliberadamente- ¿En qué cabeza cabe?

-Si sales con una de mis camisas –agrego el hombre regañando a la castaña- y el atiende la puerta solo en pantalones cualquiera pensaría cosas que no son

-Fue lo primero que encontré –se defendió Shizuka haciendo un puchero ante la mirada desaprobatoria de su esposo-apenas estaba levantándome y tocaron la puerta, yo solo atendí, no es culpa mía que Kyoya también lo hiciera

-Shizuka… -regaño nuevamente el hombre, la trataba más como hija que esposa- admite que te equivocaste

-Está bien…. –acepto la mujer- culpa mía entonces…

-¿Podría alguien decirnos lo que pasa? –Pregunto Yamamoto pues aun no entendía cómo es que Hibari había terminado en ese lugar, viviendo en esa casa y trabajando en un bar-

-Sera mejor que pasen –sugirió el hombre- es una historia muy larga y no creo que quieran oírla bajo la lluvia –agrego al notar como empezaba a llover con más fuerza- adelante…

-Pues bien… -empezó Akuto acomodándose junto a su esposa en un mueble de la sala frente a los guardianes- todo empezó hace seis meses…

-Espere –interrumpió Gokudera- El salió de Japón hace 1 año no hace 6meses

-No sabemos que le paso antes de llegar aquí –contesto la mujer con cierta preocupación- pero solo lleva seis meses en este lugar y créanme cuando digo –agrego mientras perdía la vista en la ventana que daba a la calle- que no ha sido nada fácil para el…

-Ese muchacho parecía más muerto que vivo –replico Akuto con preocupación- apenas comía, se metía en problemas con cuanto delincuente peligroso causaba alboroto en el bar, su cuerpo recibió más alcohol del que podía soportar, era un completo desastre… -agrego ante la incrédula mirada de los guardines, el hombre que describían era todo menos el Hibari que ellos conocían, sereno, calmado, pulcramente vestido- diría sin temor a equivocarme que esos fueron los peores seis meses de toda su vida…

Seis meses atrás…

Akuto y Shizuka atendían el bar como cada noche desde hace varios años, aquél día llovía como en mucho tiempo no hacía, afuera había alboroto como siempre, delincuentes asaltando a algún incauto que por desgracia caminaba por el lugar, nada fuera de lo común, salvo el pequeño detalle de que sus clientes se asomaban a las ventanas murmurando cosas, para ellos sin sentido, _"Les está dando una paliza" "ese hombre es increíble" "Mira acaba de romperle un brazo" _extrañados por aquellas frases se aventuraron a asomarse por la puerta del local y entonces lo vieron, era Hibari Kyoya, un completo desconocido para ellos pero que se convertiría luego en un miembro más de su familia. Akuto estuvo tentado a ayudarlo cuando, en un descuido del muchacho que parecía ebrio, cuatro tipos lograron sujetarlo propinándole luego un par de golpes en el estomago, mas cuando dio el primer paso vio con sorpresa como aquel hombre se liberaba de sus opresores y les daba la paliza de su vida, pronto no quedo hombre en pie salvo el, Hibari Kyoya. Todos volvieron a sus lugares casi instantáneamente al notar que el guardián e dirigía hacia el bar, estacionando su moto en las afueras del local para luego sentarse en la barra y pedir una whisky a pesar de estar claramente tomado y mojado por la lluvia ¿Habría estado manejando bajo aquella tormenta y en ese estado? Quién sabe, pero eso era lo más probable…

-Su whisky joven –dijo Akuto mientras le servía la bebida al guardián-

-Deja la botella –ordeno Hibari al notar como el hombre pretendía llevarse el recipiente-

Akuto obedeció al instante, había sido testigo de la fuerza endemoniada que aquel extraño poseía y prefería evitarse problemas con el por lo que dejo la botella de whisky y lo dejo allí bebiendo solo, sin embrago había algo extraño, podía sentir que algo no andaba bien con el sujeto, no parecía ser uno más de los delincuentes del lugar, y aquella mirada no era la de un delincuente peligroso, era la de un hombre dolido, alguien que había perdido el rumbo que ya no tenía razones para seguir viviendo…

La música del local empezó a sonar logrando llamar la atención de Hibari, una cantante en medio del improvisado escenario tocaba los primeros acordes de una canción, una que no hacía más que hurgar en aquella profunda herida que sabia no sanaría en mucho tiempo, o que tal vez nunca cerraría…

"_Hoy me pongo a llorar al recordar y en silencio solo quiero escuchar tu voz"_

Era verdad, lo único que en ese momento quería era volver a escuchar su voz, ver su rostro, oír su risa, sentirla cerca suyo, estar a su lado una vez más…

"_Cuando dije que encontraras a alguien más, era una mentira de mi corazón, soy muy tonto, ¿me pregunto si aun sientes este amor?"_

La más grande estupidez que cometió fue decir aquello, esa canción parecía escrita para él, o mejor dicho, parecía haber sido escrita por él. Tomo de un solo trago aquel líquido embriagante con el que trataba de olvidar aquel rostro que insistentemente permanecía en su memoria pero parecía tener el efecto contrario, la recordaba mas vívidamente, podía ver su sonriente rostro en el fondo de su copa, imagen que se distorsionaba y volvía a aparecer pero esta vez vestida de blanco casándose con el estúpido chico vaca y entonces se preguntaba si ella ya no sentía nada por el…

"_Este amor me hizo pedazos y muchas heridas quedan en mi corazón"_

¡Demonios! Esa canción lo estaba matando, tenía tanta razón, aquel sentimiento que tanto describían los herbívoros como maravilloso solo le había causado dolor, lo estaba haciendo pedazos pero sabía que lo merecía y se resignaba pues nada podía hacer contra él, simplemente aguantar aquellas heridas que quedaban en su corazón…

"_Supe de un rumor, te hable con temor, te escuche: Me casare. Mi mundo se derrumbo…"_

Sujeto con fuerza aquella copa entre sus manos hasta llegar al punto de romperla, su mano sangraba por los cortes que había en ella, al diablo con eso, no le dolía para nada, en esos momentos lo más doloroso eran aquellas palabras "Me casare" su pecho dolía con solo recordarlo, ahora ella era la esposa de aquel estúpido chico vaca y el no había hecho nada por evitarlo, por orgullo simplemente se fue, no, no por orgullo, fue por cobarde, por ser un maldito cobarde la había perdido…

"_Me quede sin hablar, comencé a llorar, _Te amo a ti_, quise escuchar por solo una vez más…"_

Oculto la mirada tras el flequillo de su cabello, no quería que el cantinero que se acerco a él al ver la sangre en su mano notara la maldita lágrima que amenazaba con escapar de sus ojos, no pudo hablar solo podía sujetar su pecho mientras que al igual que rezaba la canción lo único que quería era escuchar un "Te amo" por parte de la china, una vez, solo una vez más…

-Muchacho –llamo el cantinero al ver como Hibari sujetaba su pecho con fuerza- ¿Te sientes bien? –Agrego tratando de acercarse para luego dirigirse al cantante- detén la música

-Déjelo –pidió el guardián, llámenlo masoquista pero él lo quería así, esa era una forma que tenia de sentirla cerca a él, por lo menos en sus recuerdos- Tráigame otra botella de whisky

-Es demasiado –replico el cantinero viendo la primera botella vacía, notando que el muchacho ni siquiera podía ponerse de pie- mírate, apenas puedes pararte, llamaré un taxi par que te lleva a casa

-Tráeme otra botella –amenazo el guardián cogiendo del cuello de la camisa al pobre hombre que fue intimidado fácilmente por su mirada-

Akuto obedeció a Hibari sin chistar y poco después le sirvió un nuevo trago dejando con la copa el resto de la botella, alejándose de él luego de recoger los restos de la copa anterior que había quedado destrozada en manos del guardián.

-Ese tipo está muy mal –dijo Akuto a su esposa- esa es su segunda botella de whisky, ¿Puede alguien resistir tanto?

-No lo sé –respondió la mujer- mirando con preocupación cómo Kyoya ingería el trago como si de té se tratara- pero es preocupante, apuesto que ni siquiera ha comido

Ambos miraban como Hibari no hacía más que beber desde que puso un pie en el bar, mas aun con las canciones que el músico del local tocaba, definitivamente algo andaba mal…

"_Y me pregunto donde estas, con quien estas, que ropa estarás usando, de que te estarás riendo"_

Sonrió ligeramente ante aquella estrofa pues era exactamente lo que en ese momento se preguntaba, ¿Estaría con el chico vaca? ¡Claro que sí! Después de todo… era su esposo…

"_Solo una vez más quiero que te pares tras de mí con tu cabello atado y me digas: adivina quién es"_

¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso? La respuesta… muchas, muchas veces jugaba de esa manera con el e increíblemente él lo permitía ¿Por qué? En ese momento no lo sabía o mejor dicho, no quería aceptarlo y ahora, cuando la tenia lejos, ahora que la había perdido deseaba volver a sentirla, volver a aquellos días en que pequeños gestos como ese bastaban entre ambos, quería volver a tenerla con el…

"_No te puedo olvidar y la verdad, no quiero hacerlo"_

Totalmente cierto, muchas veces durante los primeros seis meses que paso lejos de ella pensó en olvidarla, en cerrar ese capítulo de su vida pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo no tenía el valor, no podía, corrección, no quería hacerlo pues sabía que ella lo era todo para él y por más que quisiera no podría arrancarla de su corazón, ese que se mantuvo sellado durante mucho tiempo y que solo ella fue capaz de abrir…

"_No puedo sentir la felicidad si tú no estás aquí, no importa cuánto lo intente no puedo detener mis lagrimas…"_

La había llorado cada maldita noche desde que la perdió, en silencio como prefería hacerlo, otras veces cuando estaba solo en la oscuridad de un cuarto de hotel, después de una pelea con algún delincuente que tuvo la desgracia de cruzarse en su camino, otras en el bullicio de un bar, despierto y dormido sobrio y ebrio, no había instante en que dejara de pensar en ella, lo había enloquecido…

"_Aunque sé bien que esos días en que hacías que mi mundo brillara no volverán, sin importar lo que pase, ni que tan perdido este jamás olvidare que mi corazón escogió quererte a ti"_

Estaba consciente de ello, aquellos días en los que su sola presencia bastaba para alegrarle el día después de una reunión con los herbívoros no regresarían, esos momentos en los que podía ver su sonrisa, su rostro, oír su voz, esos, por más que lo quisiera no volverían nunca más…

"_Estos sentimientos no van a cambiar jamás…"_

Y aun sabiendo todo aquello no podía negar que la quería, ¿Quién lo diría? El temido Hibari Kyoya estaba perdido por una mujer, si, una mujer, la más bella, la más pura, la única capaz de sacarle un sonrisa, aquella que permanecía oculta de todos y era mostrada solo a ella, sus sentimientos hacia I-Pin no cambiarían jamás a pesar de que lo destruyendo poco a poco y aun sabiéndolo eligió seguir ese camino…

Los clientes del bar, en su mayoría parejas, aplaudieron al músico que hizo una ligera reverencia en agradecimiento por el apoyo brindado mientras que Hibari solo podía seguir bebiendo, contemplando una foto que guardaba de ella, irónicamente tomada el día anterior a aquella estupidez que cometió, era el cumpleaños de I-Pin y el herbívoro Sawada había organizado un fiesta para ella, más de uno se sorprendió de verlo allí, en especial ella que al notar su presencia no pudo ocultar su sorpresa para, poco después dedicarle una sonrisa, ese día, cuando la mayoría se fue ambos se tomaron una foto, por petición de ella claro está, la misma que ahora el llevaba en la billetera, con una I-Pin sonriente y ligeramente sonrojada sujetada de su brazo, sin esperar lo que pasaría después…

El ruido provocado por una mesa romperse lo saco de su mundo de recuerdos, un grupo de esos delincuentes que merodeaban la calle había entrado al lugar exigiendo unos tragos, poco importancia le tomo, después de todo el no tenía nada que ver con ellos. Una pequeña niña apareció de la nada en medio del lugar, hija seguramente del matrimonio que atendía en el bar, la pequeña choco contra uno de los sujetos derramando en su pantalón el jugo que llevaba en las manos, ahora las cosas podrían complicarse.

-¡Mira lo que hiciste mocosa! –Exclamo el hombre sujetando a la niña de las solapas del vestido de la pequeña- ¡Como piensas pagarme!

-Perdone usted señor –se excuso la madre de la pequeña- lo indemnizaremos por esto, fue solo un accidente

-¿A si? –Cuestiono el hombre con la mirada más pervertida y asquerosa que Hibari había visto en alguien- y ¿Cómo piensas compensarme mujer?

-Le pagare el precio de la prenda –respondió mientras abrazaba a su hija que había sido liberada del sujeto y ahora no dejaba de llorar- ¿Cuánto le debo?

-No quiero tu dinero muñeca –replico el hombre mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a ella tratando de tocarla sin el más mínimo ápice de vergüenza-

-¡No me toque! –exclamo la mujer mientras propinaba una bofetada contra el hombre y escondía a su hija tras ella-

-¡Maldita perra! –Replico el hombre intentando golpearla siendo detenido por el esposo de la mujer-

Nadie se atrevía a mover un musculo, menos después de que al pobre sujeto lo cogieron entre varios de los secuaces del agresor y le estaban dando la paliza de su vida, era denigrante ver como salían huyendo igual que ratas del lugar a excepción del músico que por intentar ayudarla estaba recibiendo una paliza junto al cantinero, todos dejando a su suerte a la mujer que ahora estaba indefensa frente a aquel sujeto que intentaba propasarse con ella.

-¡Suélteme! –Exclamo forcejeando la mujer negándose a ser tocada por el asqueroso sujeto-

-¡Shizuka! –llamo Akuto tratando de ayudarla más le era imposible-

-¡Cierra la boca perra! –Grito el hombre tratando de bofetear a la mujer siendo detenido en el acto- ¿Quién…?

-Haces demasiado ruido –replico Hibari que apenas podía mantenerse en pie después de haber bebido más de dos botellas de whisky, era increíble su resistencia- no me dejas beber en paz

-¿Y este imbécil? –Cuestiono zafándose del agarre del guardián- acaben con él, no quiero que me interrumpan –agrego arrastrando a la mujer mientras la pequeña no hacía más que llorar causando la furia del hombre que estaba dispuesto a golpearla- ¡Cierra la boca mocosa!

-Largo –replico el guardián mientras detenía el golpe que iba dirigido a la niña y lanzaba contra una de las paredes del lugar al agresor- me molestan

-Tu… -susurró el hombre dirigiéndose luego a sus cómplices que golpeaban sin compasión a Akuto en el suelo- ¡Todos! ¡Acaben con él! –Agrego señalando a Hibari que permanecía inmutable en el mismo lugar-

Cuando el primer golpe fue lanzado contra el guardián Shizuka cerró los ojos, era imposible que un solo hombre pudiera contra todos ellos, más aun si estaba ebrio pero eso se aplicaba a todos menos a Hibari Kyoya, para cuando se dio cuenta más de la mitad de los secuaces del sujeto que no eran pocos estaban siendo arrojados fuera del local quedando como último hombre en pie el mencionado guardián.

-¿Qu-quien eres? –Cuestiono Akuto que se levantaba del suelo ayudado por su esposa y el golpeado músico- co-como es que tu….

-Esto cubre los daños del local y lo que bebí–replicó el guardián dejando una buena cantidad de dinero, casi todo lo que llevaba en la billetera y dirigiéndose a la salida recordando que I-Pin lo había regañado más de una vez por causar destrozos y no hacerse responsable-

Camino con paso sereno hacia la salida como si nada hubiese pasado, sin embargo cuando estuvo por cruzar el umbral de la puerta una fuerte opresión en el pecho lo detuvo y sin saber por qué cayó inconsciente contra el suelo.

Akuto y Shizuka corrieron, bueno aceleraron el paso hacia el pues la condición del hombre no era la mejor, la mujer zarandeo ligeramente al guardián verificando luego, que aun tenia pulso, llamaron a un médico, el único que era capaz de llegar al lugar pues era respetado por los delincuentes debido a su turbio pasado como militar. Mientras llegaba trasladaron a Kyoya a una de las habitaciones de la casa, se lo debían, después de todo el los había salvado; Akuto y su esposa lo levantaron como pudieron del suelo pues el hombre había sido severamente golpeado por los maleantes, producto del movimiento vieron que algo cayo del bolsillo del guardián la pequeña que aun estaba en el bar lo recogió y reconocieron la billetera del muchacho mas lo que llamo su atención fue lo que sobresalía de ella, una foto, la foto de I-Pin comprendiendo luego que ella podría ser el motivo del comportamiento suicida del muchacho.

Cuando el médico llego reviso a Hibari dando como diagnostico una severa pulmonía, además de un par de costillas rotas producto de la pelea que tuvo fuera del bar y un alto índice de alcohol en la sangre; receto medicamentos que fueron comprados con el dinero que el guardián había dejado para las reparaciones del lugar y se dedicaron a cuidarlo hasta que por lo menos, recobrara la conciencia pues desde que colapsó no había despertado, de eso ya tres días…

-¿Dónde…dónde estoy? –Cuestiono Hibari despertando con un dolor de cabeza insoportable viéndose en un lugar desconocido-

-¡Despertaste Kyo-chan! –exclamo la pequeña que había salvado la noche anterior-

-¿Kyo… chan? –cuestionó confundido no recordaba haberle dicho su nombre al cantinero, mucho menos a la niña y ¿por qué le decía chan?-

-¡Mamá! –Llamo la pequeña haciendo que la cabeza de Kyoya estuviera a punto de estallar- ¡Kyo-chan despertó!

-¿En serio? –cuestiono la mujer entrando al lugar- ¡Qué bueno!, ya era hora Kyoya

-¿Dónde estoy? –Pregunto recorriendo con la mirada el lugar- ¿Como saben mi nombre?

-En nuestra casa –respondió la mujer con una sonrisa- y tu nombre estaba en tu identificación Hibari Kyoya –agrego mientras le mostraba su billetera para luego entregársela- te desmayaste cuando salías del bar después de pelear con esos sujetos, no podíamos dejarte ahí después de todo nos salvaste, muchas gracias

-Me voy –Dijo pasando por alto las palabras de la mujer intentado ponerse de pie-

-¿A dónde y con permiso de quien? –cuestiono la mujer evitando que el guardián se levantara- aun estas muy débil, ¡Hombre por poco te mueres! Una pulmonía no es cosa de juego –regaño al pelinegro- debes descansar

-Ningún herbívoro me da órdenes –replico intentando levantarse nuevamente-

-Pues si no obedeces no te devuelvo la foto –dijo la mujer provocando que Kyoya se detuviera en el marco de la puerta-

-Devuélvemela –ordeno después de revisar su billetera y no encontrar la fotografía de I-Pin-

-¿No que ya te ibas? –Cuestiono irónicamente la mujer acompañado de un sonrisa ganadora- ve, no voy a detenerte

-Devuélvele la fotografía Shizuka –regaño Akuto apareciendo en la habitación-

-Aguafiestas –susurro mientras se la entregaba a un nada feliz guardián-

-Deberías quedarte un par de días aquí –replico Akuto al ver como Hibari tomaba su casaca que colgaba de la cabecera de la cama y se disponía a salir- aun no estás en condiciones

-No es asunto suyo –contesto de manera cortante sujetándose de el marco de la puerta para salir, odiaba reconocerlo pero ese tipo tenía razón, se sentía mareado-

-No creo que esa chica valga lo que estas sacrificando muchacho –replico Akuto provocando que el guardián se detuviera nuevamente- no si te ha llevado hasta este punto

-Si valora su vida –advirtió Hibari encarando al hombre- no vuelva a decir eso de ella

-Tranquilo Kyoya –intervino la mujer tratando de calmar los ánimos- no hay por qué usar la violencia, solo queremos ayudarte

-Quédate unos días ¿Si? –pidió la pequeña mientras tiraba del pantalón del guardián, ¿Cuántos años tendría? 5, 6 tal vez, la misma edad que tenia ella cuando la conoció…-

-Por lo que vi –replico Akuto- no tienes lugar donde ir, tus cosas están en la mochila que cuelga de tu moto, no tienes dinero, nadie te espera, no tienes nada que perder

-Será solo por unos días –agrego Shizuka- si después decides quedarte adelante, nos sobra una habitación, además te debemos una Kyoya

-No nos gusta tener deudas con nadie –replico la voz de un muchachito, por su apariencia de 9 o 10 años- esta es nuestra forma de pagarte, no es que nos agrades

-¡No seas grosero hermano! –Regaño la pequeña golpeando al chico en la cabeza- ¡Mamá dice que es de mala educación!

-¿A dónde vas? –Cuestiono Shizuka al ver a Hibari caminando hacia la salida de la casa-

No dijo nada, simplemente salió de la casa, tomo su mochila y volvió a entrar, la dejo sobre la mesa de la habitación y simplemente se volvió a dormir sin importarle lo demás, igual que cuando estaba en Namimori; la pequeña que al parecer le había tomado cariño por "salvar" a su madre, aunque en realidad solo lo hizo por que quería beber en paz o eso era lo que se decía a sí mismo, salto sobre el logrando quitarle el aire pues había caído sobre sus costillas lastimadas siendo luego regañada por su madre, no pudo evitar que una ligera sonrisa apareciera en su rostro, tal vez en ese lugar podría empezar algo nuevo, dejar a tras su pasado y comenzar una vez más, tal vez, solo… tal vez…

Con el tiempo se fue acostumbrado a la vida en el lugar, dejo de viajar como venía haciendo desde que llego a Italia, un incauto ladrón disfrazado de taxista y sus cómplices habían intentado asaltarlo e irónicamente los asaltados fueron ellos, los golpeo hasta la muerte y tomo la motocicleta del jefe, cambiando luego su vestimenta, dejando de lado los trajes de vestir por unos pantalones simples de color negro, un polo de color blanco y una casaca negra también, se había transformado en algo distinto a lo que era en Japón y viajaba por diversos poblados de Italia arrasando en su camino a los delincuentes que pretendían robarle, obteniendo dinero de esa forma y gastándolo en gasolina y bares, pero ahora estaba allí, viviendo con una peculiar familia, la niña era molestamente ruidosa pero le recordaba bastante a I-Pin, su hermano mayor parecía ser un chico duro o por lo menos intentaba serlo, cosa que le causaba gracia pues le recordaba mucho a él cuando era pequeño, sin darse cuenta siquiera del correr del tiempo habían pasado ya seis meses desde su llegada al mencionado bar, noche tras noche se encargaba de la "seguridad" del local y pronto se hizo conocido en el lugar el único bar libre de maleantes del pueblo pues contaba con un excelente guardián, a cambio solo pedía comida, alojamiento y alcohol pues a pesar del tiempo y de lo bien que se había acoplado no podía olvidarla, resignándose a cargar siempre con aquella cruz, con el dolor de haberla perdido…

Tiempo actual…

-Nunca nos conto su historia con ella –dijo Shizuka relatando parte de lo sucedido durante la estancia del guardián en su casa- mi hija, que fue la única que podía acercarse a él sin ser amenazada de muerte –agrego con una ligera sonrisa- dijo que se llamaba I-Pin y que venía de China pero fuera de eso…. Nada…

-Y preferimos no averiguar –agrego Akuto- cada vez que se mencionaba el tema solía tomar de mas y a ver quien lo puede controlar estando ebrio –agrego sudando frio al recordar las veces que le toco obligarlo a regresar a casa recibiendo varios golpes de parte del muchacho-

-Increíble… -susurro Gokudera sin creer aun la historia que acababa de oír-

-Totalmente de acuerdo –apoyo Yamamoto-

-¡Ha! –exclamo Shizuka como recordando algo- ¡Kyoya salió como alma que lleva el diablo tras ella y se olvido la camisa!

-Ese muchacho no aprende –dijo Akuto lanzando un suspiro, parecía que estuviera hablando de su hijo en lugar del guardián- vayamos a buscarlo –agrego dirigiéndose a los presentes en la sala- antes de que se meta en problemas, es conocido aquí por armar pelea con cuanto delincuente se cruce en su camino

Todos asintieron y partieron en búsqueda del guardián llevando una camisa consigo, ¿A quién se le ocurre correr en medio de la lluvia sin camisa y sin zapatos? Solo a Hibari Kyoya…

Mientras tanto, el mencionado guardián corría en medio de las turbulentas calles de Secondigliano buscando a I-Pin, debía encontrarla, esas calles eran peligrosas incluso para alguien como ella, no dudaba de su destreza como asesina a pesar de ya no trabajar como una pero eso no quitaba que fuera una mujer y como tal, sería un blanco fácil para aquellos herbívoros que pretendían ser delincuentes, mas aun en el alterado estado en el que se fue. No sabía qué dirección había tomado, estaba por irse hacia una de las avenidas principales cuando pudo escucharla, un grito proveniente de ella. Sus piernas se movieron por si solas y usando la fuerza y velocidad que hace mucho no usaba se encamino hacia ella esperando, no, rogando que nada malo le hubiese pasado…

I-Pin había corrido como si su vida dependiera de ello, verlo allí con aquella mujer, prácticamente desnudos había sido un golpe muy fuerte para ella. En ese momento solo quería que la tierra se la tragase, quería desparecer de la faz de la tierra con tal de que el no la viese llorar, no de nuevo…

Sin darse cuenta término en un callejón sin salida, cuando se percato de ello quiso volver atrás pero se vio cercada, hombres, muchos hombres estaban allí viéndola con miradas nada sanas, algunos relamiéndose los labios, inconscientemente retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared en la que terminaba el callejón, era un experta en artes marciales pero no podía evitar sentir miedo, estaba nerviosa, deprimida, alterada, no podía concentrarse, peor aún parecía haber olvidado lo que su maestro y el mismo Hibari le habían enseñado cuando sintió a uno de ellos acercarse, se defendió como pudo pero eran muchos, no quería imaginar lo que le harían ahora que la tenia acorralada, sujetada en contra de su voluntad, cerró los ojos al sentir la mano de uno de ellos comenzar a abrir parte de su blusa _"Kyoya" _ fue lo primero que vino a su mente llamándolo luego con todas las fuerzas que tenia , sintiéndose perdida, abandonada y entonces paso, el hombre que intentaba abusar de ella cayó pesadamente contra el suelo y sin enterarse de lo que pasaba todos iban cayendo uno a uno como si de moscas se tratasen, aquellos que la sujetaban la dejaron libre al instante mientras ella trataba de cubrir su pecho casi al descubierto, viendo como aquellos sujetos caían inconscientes frente a ella, aun con los ojos llorosos alzo la vista encontrándose con la mirada de su salvador, lagrimas cayeron irremediablemente al verlo, era él, la había escuchado, había ido por ella…

Sintió como los brazos del guardián la rodeaban por completo y sin quererlo empezó a llorar aferrándose con fuerza al pecho desnudo de Hibari, de no ser por el esos tipos hubieran… hubieran…

-Ya paso… -susurró con inusual suavidad el guardián mientras estrechaba mas a la china contra su cuerpo- tranquila, ya no podrán lastimarte…

-Tu-tuve mucho miedo… -susurró mientras lloraba con más fuerza- ellos… ellos iban a… a…

-Pero no lo hicieron –replico Kyoya agradeciendo el haber llegado a tiempo- no te lastimaron… -agrego mientras acariciaba su mejilla y hacia que lo mirase- así que… no llores mas… por favor…

-… -no dijo nada, las palabras simplemente se atoraban en su garganta y lo único que pudo hacer es abrazarlo con fuerza refugiándose en aquellos fuertes brazos que durante mucho tiempo, igual que ahora la protegieron-

-No dejare que te lastimen –susurro mientras acariciaba ligeramente su cabeza tratando de calmarla- Matare al primero que intente hacerlo, nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño

Esas palabras hicieron un clic en el cerebro de I-Pin ¿Qué estaba haciendo? El hombre que tenia frente a él, quien la estaba abrazando era el mismo que hace unos minutos le había roto el corazón y ahora se atrevía a decirle _"nada ni nadie podrá hacerte daño"_ ¿Podía acaso alguien ser más descarado? Agradecía que llegara a tiempo para salvarla pero eso no quitaba el dolor que le había provocado hace poco, aun no podía apartar de su mente la imagen de esa mujer y él juntos, había sido una ilusa al creer las palabras dichas en esa carta…

-Tú eres quien más me lastima… -susurró mientras intentaba separarse de él con la mirada gacha sin atreverse a mirarlo-

-No te alejes –pidió mientras la retenía a su lado apretándola con fuerza contra su pecho- no me dejes solo… -agrego en un susurro ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo de su cabellos- Quédate conmigo…

-Déjame ir –contradijo la china tratando de zafarse con más fuerza que antes- No quiero estar aquí, ¡No quiero estar cerca de ti! –Exclamo empujando al guardián que ligeramente sorprendido por aquellas palabras aflojo su agarre- ¡Déjame en paz!

-Mientes… -susurró el guardián mientras la cogía de la muñeca evitando que se fuera- dices esto solo porque crees que entre Shizuka y yo hay algo –agrego mientras apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca de I-Pin sin llegar a lastimarla- lo que viste no…

-Yamamoto-san y Gokudera-san están esperándome –replico la china mientras reprimía sus lagrimas ¡Cuánto le dolía tratarlo así! Pero… no dejaría que volviese a engañarla…- por favor déjeme ir Hibari-san

-¡Al diablo con ellos! –exclamo mientras tiraba de ella y la atraía nuevamente hacia él, abrazándola como si la vida se le fuera en ello- tienes que escucharme… por favor… -pidió con necesidad, algo que la descoloco completamente pues sabía que la palabra _"por favor"_ difícilmente salía de los labios del guardián- las cosas no son como crees…

-¿Cómo… como puedo creerte? –Cuestiono mientras sus lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas- aquella vez en san Valentín me lastimaste, me lastimaste mucho con tus palabras… - agrego mientras apretaba con fuerza los bordes de su falda- el día de mi boda recibo una carta en la que dices… dices que me amas y cuando vengo por ti te encuentro con… con esa mujer, ¿A caso sabes cómo me sentí? Sabes lo que…

-Te amo… -susurró cortando lo que i-pin fuera a decirle- _Se que es tarde pero quiero decirlo, te amo como nunca creí que podría amar a alguien…_ -agrego recitando parte de la carta que escribió aquella vez sorprendiendo a I-Pin- _no sabes las ganas que tengo de presentarme en la iglesia, acabar con el cobarde que tienes por prometido y raptarte del altar, llevarte a un lugar en el que nadie podría hallarnos y hacerte mía cada noche igual que en mis sueños…_

-E-esas palabras… -Susurró la china tratando de que no se le quebrara la voz-

-Salieron de aquí –contesto el guardián haciendo que lo mirase para luego señalar su pecho, a la altura de su corazón- todas y cada una de ellas…

-N-no se… -replico la china desviando la mirada pues una parte de ella se negaba a creerle por temor a sufrir- no sé si creerte…

-¿Puedes sentirlo? –Cuestiono mientras inesperadamente tomaba una de las manos de la china y la colocaba a la altura de su corazón- ¿Puedes sentir como late? –Agregó recibiendo un ligero asentimiento por respuesta- pues no ha latido así en mucho tiempo, estaba muerto I-Pin… -Susurro mientras apretaba ligeramente la mano de la china con la suya presionando contra su pecho- Dejo de latir desde el momento en que me aleje de ti…

-Yo… Yo… -susurro la china sin saber que decir, una parte de ella le decía que era sincero, que podía creerle más otra le decía que no, que solo estaba jugando con ella, que le estaba mintiendo de nuevo…- quiero…. Quiero creerte pero…

-Créeme… por favor…–pidió en lo que sonó mas como una súplica mientras la abrazaba de nuevo tratando de ocultar su roto de ella pues no quería que lo viera, no cuando una lagrima mezclada con la lluvia que caía del cielo corría por su mejilla- No tengo como probar que lo que digo es verdad, no tengo nada bueno que ofrecerte –agrego apretándola más contra su pecho temiendo que al soltarla se esfumara y despertara solo en su habitación- no puedo ofrecerte el paraíso que el chico vaca te podría dar, yo solo… solo puedo ofrecerte esto que soy… -dijo intentando que no se le quebrara la voz- los vestigios del hombre que una vez fui, alguien que… solo vive y respira por ti… no soy nada si no estás conmigo i-Pin, quiero… quiero que estemos juntos… -susurro mientras aflojaba lentamente su agarre hasta dejarla completamente libre sin atreverse a enfrentar su mirada- deseo permanecer a tu lado… que seas lo primero que vea al despertar por las mañanas y lo último que mis ojos divisen antes de dormir ¡Con un demonio! ¡Quiero estar contigo por siempre! ¡Es tan difícil de entender! –Exclamo mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza ocultando su mirada tras el flequillo de su negro cabello, siendo incapaz de enfrentar a I-Pin-¿Por qué no puedes creerme…? Yo solo…

-Puedes parar Kyoya… -Susurro la china mientras tomaba el rostro del guardián entre sus manos limpiando los rastros de aquellas lagrimas mezcladas con lluvia- es suficiente…

-Nunca tuve nada con Shizuka… -susurró Hibari enfrentando al fin a I-Pin- lo que viste fue un malentendido yo solo quiero estar contigo…

-Te creo… -contesto la china abrazando al guardián enterrando luego, su rostro en el desnudo pecho de Hibari- pero tengo miedo…

-Mírame –pidió mientras acariciaba ligeramente la mejilla de la china- No tienes por qué temer, te amo y de aquí en adelante nada ni nadie me alejara de ti –agrego con una ligera sonrisa mientras chocaba su frente contra la de la china- no soltare tu mano, estaré contigo así sea solo para limpiar tus lagrimas, no importa lo difícil que sea nuestro camino estaré allí para ti siempre juntos…-agrego para luego inclinarse sobre ella y unir sus labios con los suyos-

I-Pin se sonrojo salvajemente cuando los labios del guardián tocaron los suyos, no supo qué hacer, había deseado tanto ese momento pero ahora que lo tenía ahí, junto a ella no tenía la menor idea de que hacer, había sido novia de lambo es verdad, pero aunque muchos creyeran lo contrario, ni siquiera lo había besado _"Espera hasta el día de la boda Lambo"_ es lo que solía decirle pues a pesar de será pareja, cada vez que se le acercaba solo podía ver a Hibari, ahora todos sus sueños se estaban realizando, el junto a ella besándola, en un momento lo sintió dudar, tratar de alejarse pues ella había permanecido quieta sin reaccionar, sin embargo ella deslizo sus brazos detrás del cuello del guardián, no quería alejarse de él, quería sentirlo cerca, tal y como él dijo estar juntos por siempre…

Sintió su corazón latir como nunca antes lo había hecho, había sido el peor año de su vida, lejos de ella, creyendo que jamás podría tenerla y ahora estaba allí con ella, besando aquellos labios que había deseado desde hace tiempo, disfrutando de su calor, abrazándola y besándola como si se le fuera la vida en ello, en un principio pensó en alejarse pues ella parecía no reaccionar, temiendo asustarla decidió alejarse más su intento se vio frustrado al sentirá los finos brazos de la china deslizarse tras su nuca empezando a jugar con sus cabellos, eso basto para aclarar sus dudas, humedeció los labios de la china con su lengua como pidiendo permiso para hacer el contacto más intimo, obteniendo una tímida respuesta de ella que torpemente entreabrió los labios dándole permiso a Kyoya de hacer lo que quisiera y así lo hizo, empezó a marcar un ritmo saboreando cada rincón de aquella boca que parecía hecha solo para él, perdiéndose en la calidez de la mujer que amaba, había conocido el infierno cuando se alejo de ella y ahora un beso suyo le devolvía la vida, definitivamente no podría ser más feliz…

-¡Ya déjala hombre! –Exclamo una voz tras ellos provocando que se separaran en el acto- ¿O es que te la quieres comer viva?

-Shizuka… -susurró el guardián con molestia- ¿Qué quieres?

-Ponte esto –respondió la mujer entregándole una camisa a Kyoya que hasta ahora se percataba de la ausencia de la misma- y vengan al auto, los estamos esperando

-Qué caso tiene que le des la camisa afuera –replico Akuto una vez Shizuka estuvo en el auto- Si se la das afuera, igualmente se mojará

-¡Cierto! –exclamo la mujer cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho- bueno no importa –agrego restándole importancia al asunto- además llegue a buena hora ¡Casi se come a la pobre chica!

-Al menos arreglaron las cosas –dijo Akuto mientras veía por la ventana del auto a Hibari con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- ahora estará bien…

I-Pin y Hibari aminaban con toda la paciencia del mundo hacia el auto que reconocieron, era el que habían usado los Vongola para llegar al lugar, poco les importo la lluvia o el hecho de que Hibari podría morir de una pulmonía dentro de unas horas, ambos estaban felices, así Hibari volviera a vestir aquella máscara de frialdad frente a los demás una vez entraron al auto, i-Pin sabía que no era así, que el realmente la amaba y eso era más que suficiente…

Cuando llegaron a la casa que ocupaba el matrimonio, dentro los esperaban una pareja de niños, apenas entraron la pequeña salto sobre Hibari mojándose al instante por la ropa húmeda de Hibari, reparando luego en las visitas, especialmente en la china, que entraba tomada de la mano del guardián.

-¡Kyo-chan! –Exclamo la pequeña mientras abrazaba a Kyoya- ¡oh! ¿Tu novia vino a verte? –Cuestiono la niña con curiosidad viendo a I-Pin- ¡Es más bonita que en la foto!

-¿Foto? –Cuestiono I-Pin un tanto confundida, ¿Acaso Hibari tenía una foto suya?- ¿Qué foto?

-La que Kyo-chan siempre carga en su billetera –respondió la pequeña con una sonrisa- ¡Se enoja mucho cuando la escondemos!

I-Pin se sorprendió ligeramente con eso ¿Kyoya guardando una foto suya? A veces podía ser tierno, giro el rostro con dirección a Hibari para ver su reacción ante la "revelación" de la pequeña y el solo desvió la mirada tratando de esconder un ligero rubor que paso desapercibido por todos menos por ella, definitivamente había muchas cosas que le preguntaría al guardián.

-No seas chismosa –regaño el hermano de la niña mientras la despegaba de Hibari y la arrastraba escaleras arriba- vámonos

-¡Un momento jovencito! –Llamo Shizuka haciendo que el muchacho se detuviera en el acto- ¿peleaste otra ves? –Cuestiono viendo los moretones en la cara de su hijo- ¡Cuántas veces debo decirte que no te metas en problemas!

-Esos herbívoros estaban molestando a mi hermana –replico el pequeño llamando la atención de los presentes por aquella peculiar palabra- yo solo la defendí

-Eres una mala influencia para mi hijo Kyoya –regaño Shizuka al guardián- ya hasta habla como tú

-Tonterías –contestaron Kyoya y Asuma el hijo de la pareja casi simultáneamente provocando la risa de los presentes-

-Con tal de que no se vulva tan terco como tu –dijo Akuto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo- cuando estas ebrio eres todo un caso Kyoya

-¡Sí! –Apoyó Shizuka- eres más terco que de costumbre y no dejas de decir i-Pin esto, I-Pin lo otro… no se que le hiciste muchacha –agrego Shizuka dirigiéndose a la china cuyo rostro llevaba un ligero rubor por las palabras de la mujer- pero este hombre hasta con fiebre delira contigo

-Cierra la boca Shizuka… -amenazo el guardián con un ligero tic en el ojo- ya hablaste de más…

-Solo dije la verdad –se defendió la mujer recibiendo una mirada intimidante de parte del guardián- está bien, no hay por qué usar la violencia –agrego con una sonrisa nerviosa- calma, calma, mira que tu novia está aquí, No quieres quedar mal con ella ¿cierto?

-Lamento interrumpir –intervino Gokudera- pero debemos irnos, nuestro vuelo sale mañana y es un largo camino hasta el aeropuerto

-Entonces te vas ¿Verdad Kyoya? –Cuestiono Akuto-

-Si –respondió el guardián apretando la mano de I-Pin con la suya- mi tiempo aquí ha terminado

-¡No te vayas! –Exclamo la pequeña Hikari hija del matrimonio mientras corría hacia el guardián y se aferraba a una de sus piernas- Por qué…. ¿Por qué no te quedas con tu novia? A papá no le molestara ¿Verdad papá? –Cuestiono la pequeña dirigiéndose a Akuto- ¿Verdad que se pueden quedar?

-Kyoya no pertenece aquí hija –contesto el aludido mientras trataba de separar a la pequeña del guardián- el tiene una vida en Japón y ahora tiene a su novia

-¿Tu quieres mucho a Kyoya verdad Hikari? –Cuestiono Shizuka mientras secaba las lágrimas de la pequeña recibiendo un ligera sentimiento de parte de la pequeña- entonces debes dejar que sea feliz, el tiene que regresar a Japón

-¿Cuidaras bien de él? –cuestiono la pequeña dirigiéndose a I-Pin-

-Claro que si –contesto la china golpeando ligeramente las costillas de Hibari para que dijera algo-

-No llores –regaño Kyoya poniéndose a la altura de la pequeña- esos es de herbívoros y tú no eres uno ¿cierto? –Cuestiono recibiendo una negativa como respuesta- entonces deja de llorar

-¿Por qué no pasas por el bar antes de irte? –Cuestiono Akuto dirigiéndose a Hibari- Kazuya se enojara si no te despides de el –agrego refiriéndose al músico que lo ayudaba a llevara a Hibari a su habitación cuando estaba ebrio- además siempre tuvo curiosidad por la célebre I-Pin, abriremos en un rato, puedes esperar haya

-¡Kyoya! –llamo asuma antes de que Hibari se fuera- Trata de no morir

Hibari esbozo una ligera sonrisa para luego asentir en silencio y después de cambiarse de ropa por una seca al igual que i-Pin, se encaminaron junto a los otros Vongola hacia el bar, de camino Yamamoto y Gokudera le fueron relatando a I-Pin la historia que habían oído sobre la identidad de aquella mujer y su esposo, exceptuando claro los detalles del comportamiento suicida de Hibari pues una mirada de parte del guardián les bato para saber que si hablaban de mas no llegarían vivos a Japón, despejando así todas las dudas y temores que aun podrían quedar en la china, mientras tanto Hibari veía por última vez el lugar en el que vivió durante su estadía en Secondigliano despidiéndose en silencio de aquellas calles que a pesar de ser peligrosas lo acompañaron durante su estadía allí.

Caída la noche los clientes del bar empezaron a llegar como de costumbre los Vongola esta vez ocupaban la barra en la que una vez, un deprimido y casi suicida Hibari bebía completamente solo. Cuando Kazuya, el músico del lugar empezó su rutina, Hibari despareció de la vista de I-Pin aunque poco después volvió a su lado, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba tramando algo.

-Muy bien damas y caballeros –empezó a decir el músico que extrañamente llevaba un moretón alrededor del ojo derecho- la primera interpretación de la noche es una canción especial, una que nuestro ya conocido Hibari Kyoya –agrego como venganza por los golpes recibidos- que aunque no lo crean esta noche esta sobrio, quiere dedicar a la misteriosa chica de sus desvelos, aquella por la que bebía cada noche y que ahora está entre nosotros, I-Pin-san, esta canción es para ti…

Kazuya comenzó con los primeros acordes musicales, sudando frio al notar como Hibari le hacia una señal nada agradable susurrando un _"eres hombre muerto"_ pasada la conmoción y el susto, empezó la mencionada canción…

_La luz del ocaso brillara clara sobre los dos _

_Ardiendo cálido dentro de mí pecho _

_Un profundo amor como el que nunca antes he sentido_

_Si me digo a mi mismo que estoy bien por mi cuenta_

_Estoy diciendo una mentira_

_Es así como he estado pasando el tiempo_

_Pero de ahora en adelante_

_Eres la única de la que no me apartare_

_Una y otra vez te daré_

_Lo que estas buscando_

_Que todas tus preocupaciones se desvanezcan _

_Vamos a vivir y amarnos por siempre amor_

_Con las sombras lentamente más cerca de un camino espinado_

_La sensación de tu mano sujetándome_

_Pareciera que esa gentileza y suavidad_

_Hubiese borrado todo el dolor_

_¿Qué clase de futuro te imaginas?_

_La primera estrella que vi en el alba, mientras_

_Imaginaba tu infancia en el cielo_

_Ahora, te la daré a ti._

_Una y otra vez cantare para ti mi preciosa _

_El único tesoro innegable en el mundo_

_Creer en el amor_

_Tú eres el único amor por siempre_

_Te puedo prometer que te protegeré_

_Pase lo que pase_

_Cuando podamos quitar las espinas_

_De nuestros corazones, te llevare_

_A un sueño eterno en cada abrazo_

_Una y otra vez te daré todo lo que desees _

_La única brillantez más innegable de este mundo_

_Creer en el amor._

_Una y otra vez te daré lo que estas buscando _

_Que todas tus preocupaciones se desvanezcan _

_Vamos a vivir juntos_

_Serás por siempre mi único amor…_

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar en el bar, incluso Gokudera y Yamamoto se unieron al acto, Shizuka y su esposo, los clientes frecuentes del lugar, todos ignorantes de la historia tras la aparición del guardián en el lugar y ahora testigos de su despedida, formando parte del final de una historia y el principio de otra. I-pin sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Kyoya, temiendo que todo lo vivido fuera solo un sueño, que al soltarlo todo terminaría y despertaría un vez más en la base Vongola, rodeada de solo recuerdos, llorando en la soledad de su habitación, sin embargo aquella calidez que ahora le transmitía el contacto del guardián, aquella sonrisa que solo guardaba para ella le confirmaban que no, no era un sueño, que aquello era real…

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestiono el guardián al notar que I-Pin aumentaba la fuerza de su agarre, no es que le molestara pero si se sentía mal o algo parecido quería saberlo- ¿Te sientes mal? Podemos irnos ahora si es lo que quieres

-No… -Replicó la china mirando a Hibari y dedicándole una sonrisa- es solo que… aun no me lo creo… -susurró desviando la mirada con un rubor en las mejillas, no podía evitar sonrojarse cuando Hibari la miraba de esa forma, directamente a los ojos- tu y yo juntos…

-Sera así de ahora en adelante –contesto Kyoya mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la china provocando que su sonrojo aumentara- te ganaste un gran problema al aceptar a un tipo tan terco como yo –agrego mientras estrujaba ligeramente las mejillas de I-Pin- ahora no podrás librarte de mi

-Tampoco quiero hacerlo –respondió la china con una sonrisa en los labios- tonto…

-Se respira tanto amor en el ambiente… -dijo Shizuka con toda la intención de molestar a Kyoya, extrañaría no poder fastidiarlo ahora que se iría- ¿Verdad Akuto?

-Déjalos en paz Shizuka –regaño el aludido-

-Aburrido –susurró la mujer haciendo un puchero-

-Debemos irnos I-pin –dijo Gokudera a la china- es tarde…

-No sé si Kyoya… -replico la aludida dirigiendo su mirada hacia el- ¿Está bien irnos ahora? –Cuestiono al guardián de la nube- ¿O prefieres quedarte un poco más?

-Vámonos –dijo por toda respuesta poniéndose de pie-

-Gracias por todo Shizuka-sana, Akuto-san –dijo I-pin haciendo una ligera reverencia ante ellos-

-No hay de que –respondió Akuto- ahora te toca cuidar de ese cabeza dura –agrego refiriéndose al guardián- cuídate mucho Kyoya

-Ya vámonos –replico el aludido mientras jalaba a I-pin hacia afuera haciendo desde allí un gesto de despedida con la mano-

Yamamoto y Gokudera siguieron a la pareja luego de despedirse de Shizuka y Akuto, encontrándose afuera con una pequeña sorpresa. El auto que usaban como transporte había sido rodeado por una gran cantidad de delincuentes que parecían esperar a algo, o mejor dicho a alguien…

-¡Hibari Kyoya! –exclamo el que parecía ser el jefe- no creas que saldrás vivo de este pueblo, ¡Nos debes muchas y hoy tendrás que pagarnos!

-Quédate con los herbívoros –dijo el guardián a I-pin dejándola con Yamamoto y Gokudera mientras caminaba con dirección a los delincuentes- quería irme sin tener problemas pero… -agrego mientras hacía tronar los huesos de sus manos preparándose para pelear- si insisten…

-¡A él! –Exclamo el jefe enviando a todos los delincuentes contra Hibari- lo quier muerto

Kyoya sonrió macabramente ante aquellas palabras y en menos de lo que imaginaron, la mayoría de ellos estaba inconsciente, los pocos que quedaron salieron huyendo del lugar dejando completamente solo al "líder" que fue detenido por Hibari en medio du intento de fuga.

-Escúchame bien herbívoro –amenazo mientras levantaba al tembloroso hombre del cuello- no quiero que vuelvan a cercarse a este lugar, si llego a saber que hicieron algo aquí –agrego apretando mas su agarre y dirigiendo una mirada aterradora que paralizó al hombre por completo- rogaras haber muerto en este mismo memento

-S-si señor… -respondió el aludido con voz entrecortada tratando de respirar-

-Largo… -ordeno el guardián lanzándolo contra el suelo viendo después como huía casi gateando del lugar- ridículo…

Se dirigió hacia I-Pin que aun no asimilaba lo que acababa de pasar y tomándola de la mano la metió en el auto, no dijo nada simplemente subieron y poco después los otros guardianes los siguieron, era momento de irse, su tiempo en Secondigliano había terminado y ahora, solo quería pensar en sus futuro, uno que compartiría con la mujer que tenia al lado. El auto arranco y a través del espejo retrovisor pudo ver a la familia que lo acogió durante su estancia allí, haciendo señas con las manos, despidiéndose así de él; dirigió su mirada hacia I-Pin encontrándose con que estaba dormida sujetando fuertemente su brazo, una mueca que bien pudo ser interpretada como una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, se acomodo en el asiento recostándose en el respaldar del asiento con cuidado de no despertarla y poco después se quedo dormido sabiendo que cuando despierte, ella estaría a su lado…

Gokudera y Yamamoto prefirieron no molestarlos hasta llegar al aeropuerto pues con todo lo que había pasado llegarían con el tiempo justo para alcanzar el vuelo. Ya en el lugar, a costa de su propia integridad física despertaron a Kyoya que, de no ser por qué I-Pin lo detuvo habría golpeado hasta casarse a los herbívoros que interrumpieron su, después de mucho tiempo, agradable sueño.

El camino de regreso fue corto, si bien en un principio a I-Pin se le hizo el viaje más largo de su vida, ahora que estaba con él sintió que había sido poco tiempo, llegaron directo a la base Vongola a pesar del disgusto del guardián de la nube, pues según I-Pin debía de recoger algo que dejo cuando se fue, algo que le pertenecía por derecho, su anillo Vongola…

Más de uno se sorprendió al ver a Hibari, todos estaban acostumbrados a verlo con su traje pulcramente planchado o con una yukata cuando descansaba pero no así, con unos pantalones vaqueros de color azul oscuro, un _polo*_ blanco fuera de los pantalones y una chaqueta de cuero negra, todo lo opuesto al tipo de ropa que usualmente usaba sin embargo prefirieron no preguntar pues basto con la frase _"No pregunten herbívoros"_ para saber que no debían indagar mas en el tema, ahora lo único importante era que después de un año, I-Pin volvía a sonreír igual que siempre…

Poco después de su regreso a los cuarteles Vongola, tal como se esperaba, se hizo oficial el compromiso entre Hibari e I-Pin, siendo realizada dos meses después la celebración de dicho enlace matrimonial, muchos se sorprendieron con esa noticia, otros simplemente lo aceptaron como fue el caso de Lambo mientras que para otros era solo cuestión de tiempo como fue el caso de Sawada, lo que no todos sabían y los pocos que lo supieron casi se van de espaladas al enterarse, era el motivo tras esa boda tan acelerada. Un pequeño detalle que meses después le daría varios dolores de cabeza al guardián de la nube se convertiría en uno de los principales motivos para acelerar la mencionada boda, efectivamente, en el vientre de I-Pin estaba creciendo el futuro hijo de Hibari Kyoya…

El tiempo paso rápidamente para ambos, pronto los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en meses y los meses en años y ahora, 5 años después desde aquel día, Hibari recordaba lo sucedido en su viaje a Italia, su regreso a Japón, recordó también que poco después volvió a Italia, ya casado con I-Pin para sacar a la familia de Akuto de aquel basurero en el que vivían y reubicarlos luego en una zona más urbanizada, lejos de aquellos delincuentes que increíblemente no se habían acercado a ellos a pesar de que Kyoya se había ido; recordó también que apenas pisaron suelo japonés ya de regreso de Italia, a su hijo se le ocurrió nacer, tuvo que correr al hospital más cercano pues Kasukabe aun no llegaba a recogerlos por lo que después del parto recibió una buena paliza. Aquella noche describió que I-Pin podía ser mucho más fuerte de lo que pensaba pues al acompañarla durante el parto y sujetar su mano en el proceso sintió que varios de los huesos de su mano crujían producto de la presión que ella ejercía en el, definitivamente nunca acabaría de conocerla.

Hoy podía decir con toda seguridad y sin temor a equivocarse que era feliz, tenía una esposa maravillosa y un hijo que, a pesar de no dejarlo dormir durante varias noches y con el que disputaba la atención de la china, era parte fundamental en su vida, ambos lo eran…

-¿En qué piensas Kyoya? – cuestiono la china al notarlo distraído-

-En todo lo que pasamos para llegar aquí –respondió mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba por la espalda, recostando su mentón en el hombro femenino- a veces creo que esto es un sueño y que despertare solo en mi habitación, mientras tu vives feliz con el estúpido chico vaca…

-Pobre lambo –replico I-Pin con una sonrisa en el rostro al notar que Hibari aun se sentía celoso de el- a pesar de los años aun te pones celoso de el…

-No estoy celoso –contradijo el guardián desviando ligeramente la mirada- simplemente no me agrada que este cerca de ti

-Si claro, lo que tú digas – replico la china ocultando su risa- no estás…

-Silencio… -susurró a su odio mientras le daba la vuelta para luego unir sus labios a los suyos-

Podría estar así para siempre, besando aquellos labios que ciertamente se habían vuelto su perdición, amaba todo de ella, sus ojos, su risa su cuerpo, su voz, su forma de entregarse, todo… no había nada que cambiaria de ella pues sus ojos era simplemente perfecta…

Ahora lo entendía, aquel sentimiento del que tanto hablaban los herbívoros, ese el que muchos decían era maravilloso y vaya que lo era, no había nada que disfrutara más que estar con ella igual que como estaban ahora, con I-Pin descansando contra su pecho desnudo, abrazándolo mientras dormía, respirando aquel aroma característico de la china recordando las palabras dichas hace poco por ella _"Estoy embarazada"_ no negaría que lo tomo por sorpresa, tenía suficiente con el pequeño monstruo que tenia por hijo y ahora otro más venia en camino, una ligera sonrisa escapó de sus labios una vez asimilo la noticia, había abrazado a I-pin y luego la beso como si no hubiese mañana, fue así como terminaron en su habitación, abrazados sobre el lecho que compartían juntos, un nuevo reto se avecinaba en su vida, un nuevo "rival" contra quien pelear por la atención de I-Pin, pero así era feliz, su familia había crecido y aunque siempre prefirió estar solo, ahora que los tenía a su lado no sabría qué hacer si es que un día le faltaran. Abrazo con fuerza a su esposa, con cuidado de no lastimarla y acomodándose contra su cuerpo se quedo dormido, mañana cuando despierte será un nuevo día, uno más que pasara acompañado de su esposa y su hijo, uno en el que aprenderá algo más de aquel complejo sentimiento que desde hace mucho crecía en su interior, uno en el que podrá decirle al despertar aquellas palabras que no se cansaba y que seguramente nunca se cansaría de decir _"Te amo"_

Pues hasta el más fuerte de los carnívoros había caído presa de aquella peligrosa trampa en la que los incautos herbívoros solían quedar atrapados, aquella llamada AMOR…

Fin…

Notas de la autora

Y así llegamos al final de esta historia, un poquito larga ¿Cierto? Más aun recordando que fue pensada como un one shot XD, en fin, espero que haya sido de su agrado y sin más que decir me despido, me gustaría saber y créanme que no miento, sus opiniones con respecto a esta historia, se que Hibari quedo un poquito… ok quedo bastante tierno, pero bueno…. Así nació en mi loca imaginación XD, en fin ahora si espero no haberlos cansado con esta "pequeña" historia, sin más que decir me despido. Nos estamos leyendo en mi otro fic de esta misma pareja XD ¡Hasta la próxima! *0*

_Algunas aclaraciones: la palabra polo* o camiseta es usada aquí en Perú para describir lo que en otros países es conocido como chomba (Argentina) polera con cuello__ o __polera de piqué (Chile) remera (Uruguay y Paraguay) o Chemise (Venezuela) o por lo menos eso es lo que dice Wikipedia que todo lo sabe XD, si es conocido de otra forma en sus países espero disculpen mi error por favor._


End file.
